Jealousy
by dlnow333
Summary: The mother of Jake's child comes to town and wants to be in Jake and Jenny's life again... What will she do when she wants back in Jake's arms, and finds that a certain girl is already there? JP, LP, LNik.
1. The Magician

Nikki stepped in the door and threw her coat on a nearby chair. Jake loosened his tie absentmindedly as the mother of his child stepped back into his life.  
"Down boy," Nikki said, sidling over to the crib. Jenny cooed up at her. Nikki smiled. "Look, she knows her mother."  
Jake found his voice.  
"She doesn't have a mother." His tone was sharp and it took Nikki by surprise. "What are you doing here, Nikki?"  
"I didn't come to pick a fight, don't get all excited." She began to pace around the small living room, scaling the place up. Jake found this behavior strange. Then again, things were always strange with Nikki.  
"Then what are you here for?"  
Nikki stopped and bit her lip. Her thickly outlined eyes were wide with innocence and she took a step towards Jake. He took a step away from her. She turned her attention back to Jenny. She was playing with Peyton's keys, a soft jingle echoing from the crib.  
"Creative." She remarked dryly. She looked at Jake. "Who's are they?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but a girl I know, Peyton Sawyer, watched Jenny today while I went to my cousins wedding. She gave Jenny the keys." He looked at her, expecting her to retort. When she didn't, he crossed his arms and sighed. "What do you want, Nik?"  
"Jake, Jake, Jake. Can't I just stop in to say hello to my own daughter?"  
"No." His voice was tall and strong and not at all how he was feeling at the moment. The truth was, he felt unnerved. What was she doing here? He hadn't even seen her in... "Six months," He said aloud, looking at the ceiling. "Without so much as a phone call. And you expect that you can just walk back into our lives? Nikki, you were always ruthless. But never stupid. You know that you can't just come back here to 'say hello'. Tell me why you're here."  
Nikki raised her eyebrows.  
"And you never did beat around that bush, eh?" She looked him straight in the eye and walked up to him. This time he didn't step back, but stood his ground, against his own will. "Do you wanna see a magic trick, Jake?"  
"Only if it makes you disappear."  
Nikki laughed gently, a sound that Jake thought was forever from his memory.  
"Such a funny guy."  
"None of this magic trick crap, Nikki. What do you want?"  
Nikki sighed. "I need a place to crash."  
Jake's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious." After all she had put him through.  
"But I am, Jake. Actually, I've been thinking about you lately." She took another step towards him until they were about a foot apart. She reached out to touch him but he turned around, staring determinedly at the wall. Nikki sighed in disgust. Jake studied the carpet, determined not to let her see the tears in her eyes.  
"Get out." Jake said softly to the floor. He didn't raise his voice, but there was so much pain and hatred in his tone that Nikki stepped back.  
"Fine." She said. "Be that way. You were always a sore loser."  
Jake waited until he heard the door close with a crash before he turned around. Jenny was crying from her crib. He picked her up and held her tightly in his arms.  
"I'm never gonna let her touch you, angel." He stroked her hair as she cooed and settled down. "You don't ever have to worry about her."  
  
Peyton was drawing again. She had already filled an entire sketchbook and had started on her second. All of her feelings were released onto the cool canvas. She felt as though a bomb had gone off inside of her, and she was only now picking up the pieces to the wreckage.  
Then, she felt relaxed. After a few Brooke/Satan pictures she had begun to doodle Jenny. She loved drawing babies, especially her. Her eyes were so beautiful, so full of unspoiled life. It comforted Peyton to think that Jenny was still innocent, and how she still had time to be so.  
She loved spending time with Jenny that afternoon. And Jake too. He was a pretty good guy. And a great dad. She wondered who the mother was. Then she decided it didn't really matter.  
There were a lot of things about Jake she didn't know. She was curious, yes, but she didn't feel that intense desire to investigate him like she had with so many other people. It was weird to think about that aspect of it...  
Her phone rang. She leaned over and without thinking picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" She was surprised to find her voice sounding so calm, so happy.  
"Hey. It's me." The last bit was unnecessary, as Peyton knew from the first syllable who's voice it was.  
"Lucas." She breathed. Her voice was less happy, like someone had punctured her cheerfulness. Lucas noticed too. He sighed.  
The line was silent for a second. Peyton considered disconnecting her phone.  
"I-I need to talk," He told her.  
Peyton glanced at the clock. It was 11:30.  
"Now?" She asked, surprised.  
"I'm outback." There was a click and the phone was dead. Peyton stood cautiously and grabbed her jacket.  
The air was crisp and silent. There didn't even seem to be any crickets that night. Lucas was sitting on a stool, tapping his feet nervously and looking around. Peyton sat down next to him.  
"What's going on, Lucas?" Her voice sounded more tired than he had implied.  
Lucas noticed and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."  
"You didn't." She said. There was an awkward pause in which Peyton shifted her weight and looked at Lucas.  
"I just wanted to talk to you. I know that you aren't the happiest person with me. And frankly, I'm not any happier. I just wanted to know how you are holding up."  
Peyton raised her eyebrows. "I'm fine." She said. She didn't know if it was the truth or not. He looked at her, surprised. "Is that really why you are here?" She asked him quietly. Lucas shrugged.  
"I just figured...since this whole thing...I..." He seemed to be struggling for the right words. Peyton found she didn't need them. She put a finger to his lips. The pain and frustration in Lucas's face gave way to a new emotion. It was one of hope, and confusion.  
"I don't need any explanations. As a matter of fact, I think I would be better off without any."  
Lucas nodded. "I was going to apologize to you again, but it's hard finding the right words to make them sound believable again." He shook his head. "It seems like each time I say 'I'm sorry' it just loses more meaning."  
Peyton smiled. "Sometimes, it takes more than an apology. Or less. Sometimes there's nothing you can do. I think this is one of those times, Lucas. Just let it go." She stood.  
"But I can't." He said painfully. Peyton took one look at his face and knew he really felt that way.  
"I know," She said. She turned so that they were face to face again. "But you have to. Things will never be the same again and you just have to get used to that-" She was aware of the fact that he had stood, and was looking at her intently, with a face she had seen so often...She felt her insides melt. Damn him. "You just can't make things go back to how they were, Lucas, it doesn't work that way. You can't just look at me, and know –I mean, think- that I will just give in an betray Brooke again-"  
Lucas put a finger to her lips this time, wincing at the sound of Brooke's name.  
"Shhhh..." he said softly, brushing a curl from Peyton's face. She shivered. Maybe it was her imagination, but she was sure she had heard something from the trees on the edge of her property...But then he closed his eyes, and kissed her softly. It was a question. She answered, and kissed him back, suddenly forgetting why she had sworn him off. Why would she ever want to give this up? How stupid she had been...how good it felt to be with him...  
She ran her fingers through his hair. How much she had missed it...only a few days had seemed like an eternity...He hand was running along her back now, massaging her in all the places she liked, a familiar and yet questionable territory.  
She placed her hand on his back and rubbed his shoulder. He stopped and winced. She gave a small gasp. She had completely forgotten about his arm.  
"I'm sorry..." She began. Then she froze. It was coming back to her...The accident...flashes ran through her mind...Brooke crying on her shoulder...Lucas lying in the hospital, on the verge of death...Her, sitting by his side..."I'll wait forever..." She had said to him...Then there was Brooke's determined face as she made the get well poster for him...the way she was crying at the mall as she explained to Peyton how Lucas had dumped her...saying how she was the best friend in the world...  
"I-I have to go." She stammered. Lucas looked at her, confused for a moment.  
"What's wrong?"  
But she was already heading back to her house, furious tears in her eyes. She had to rebuild that damn wall. For some reason every time Lucas looked her in the eyes her fortress crumbled. It seemed like she knew nothing about guarding herself from him. She did know one thing, however. And that was that she couldn't keep doing this to herself. There was only one thing for it. A pact, to herself. There was no way she would ever kiss Lucas again. 


	2. The Mistake

Lucas watched disbelievingly as Peyton walked away from him for what seemed to be the thousandth time. It seemed as though he had spent more of his time watching her back recently than he had actually talking to her.  
  
He stepped out and onto the sidewalk, admiring the quiet night. The air was still and crisp, with a slight breeze that made him grasp his jacket tighter around him. He almost felt out of place, like he was a nuisance with all of his pent up feelings in such a calm place. He felt ashamed for being a part of the silence...it seemed that he didn't belong to the innocence.  
  
He felt so alone.  
  
I know she wants me, he thought to himself. There were so many unresolved feelings there. And when he had kissed her...he loved that feeling. For a moment, there wasn't anything separating them. Then, it was almost as if Brooke was standing between them, smirking and building up that damn wall again.  
  
But in truth it wasn't Brooke's fault.  
  
It's your own fault, he reminded himself. If only he hadn't cheated on Brooke...if he had just been honest with her...nothing would really be different, he decided. She would have hated him anyways, and he would have kissed Peyton anyways.  
  
It just seemed too unfair to suppose that there was no way to fix things.  
  
Footsteps behind him jolted Lucas out of his deep thoughts. He looked over his shoulder.  
  
A dark figure stood in the road, eerily outlined in the dim lamplight.  
  
"Hello, Lucas." A smooth voice cut through the distance like a knife and straight into Lucas's memory. He stood, puzzled for a moment before it hit him.  
  
"Nikki?" He asked the darkness. The figure shifted and came up to him. Lucas shivered. But then he saw her face, and calmed a little. "I thought you had left. What are you doing here?"  
  
Nikki wrapped her arms around herself and gave him a half-smile. "I was visiting a friend. My lease expired on my apartment, and I was looking for a place to stay. But my friend and I had a fight, and I don't that that's an option anymore. So now I'm looking for some place to crash."  
  
For a fleeting second, Lucas's stomach dropped. Then he calmed himself.  
  
"That sucks. I'm sorry." Nikki looked at him with those eyes he remembered so well. They hadn't been far from his mind since their night on the merry-go-round.  
Nikki sighed. It was an airy kind of sigh, but he could tell that she was just trying to cover up the fact that she was exhausted. He also sensed something about her...she seemed upset to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea of a place that I could stay at for tonight?" Her voice was getting smaller, and less hopeful. Lucas was starting to feel bad for her. Her makeup was smudged, and she looked as though she had been crying. But she was still beautiful.  
  
She seemed to have lost that fire that Lucas had seen the other night...the one he had feared. He nodded indulgently.  
  
"Well, I know of a motel nearby..." He trailed off when Nikki looked at the ground. She was shivering slightly. He realized that she might not have much money on her. "That I can take you to tomorrow. For tonight, you can crash at my place, if you'd like."  
  
Nikki beamed at him. Then her smile faltered. "Are you sure?" She asked him in a quavering voice. "I don't want to intrude or anything."  
  
"It's fine." Lucas said. "My mom's already asleep. We'll just slip in through the back."  
  
Nikki looked at him with an unsettlingly grateful smile. "Thanks soooo much," She purred. "I promise I will find a way to pay you back..." She let her voice trail of with just a hint of suggestion. "Any way you like," She said. His mind flashed back to the night on the merry-go-round. He smiled.  
  
Lucas looked at her, and knew it would be wrong. He was thinking of Peyton, and Brooke, and all the people that he had loved and hurt. How they would all feel if they knew that he was about to let some stranger off the street stay the night...  
  
They don't have to know, he decided as they set off. They definitely didn't have to know. Besides, right then, with Nikki at his side, he really didn't give a damn about anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The morning was fresh and bright, and Jake felt for a moment sitting out on his porch in the sunshine that there was nothing wrong. Jenny cooed up from the bassinet, gurgling and making noises at the brisk morning.  
  
Jake felt the morning was deceiving him. The morning acted as though everything was fine. As though there was no ex-girlfriend bothering them. As though her intentions were all holy. Jake felt uneasy. What was Nikki really doing in town?  
  
He had known her for a long time, and knew that she didn't just want to see Jenny. She wanted something more...  
One thing was for sure...he would never allow Nikki and her cruel games to interfere with their lives. He couldn't stand the thought of Jenny growing up and having that witch for a mother. It wouldn't happen. Jenny was his, and always would be.  
  
He shivered. It was unnerving, the way she had appeared out of the darkness. How she didn't look any different than she had six months ago...her dark eyes were still alluring, her lean frame tempting, her dark demeanor tantalizing...  
  
He only felt bad for the poor guy that she was messing around with now. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, Jake thought. If there was only some way that I could rewind to the point where I had never met her...I would have.  
  
But you can't change the past...he thought miserably. All you can do is hope for a better future. Peyton's face flashed through his mind and he smiled in spite of himself. For a moment he sank into the memory of the previous night, when he had come home to fins her watching over Jenny. They had laughed together...he had been happier with her than he had with anyone else in months.  
  
But no. It just wasn't possible. Things were too messy with her right now. He knew she was dealing with a Lucas-Brooke triangle right now. And she probably doesn't need you to complicate things...he told himself firmly.  
  
Besides, it's not like you really like her...you just like hanging out with her. And she probably doesn't even like you anyways. No big deal.  
  
Only the thought didn't comfort him. He frowned.  
  
He really wanted to see her again, although he wasn't sure what he wanted to see her as. Did he really want to get involved with Peyton? Besides the fact that she had a lot on her plate at the moment, it wasn't the best of times for him either. It seemed that he only had enough room in his life for one girl right now, and that was foremost Jenny.  
  
He picked her up out of her crib and held her, smiling as her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Hey angel." Jenny gurgled and grabbed his fingers, trying to suck on them. "Don't you worry, sweetie. You are my number one girl. You always will be. You're all I need..."  
  
But Peyton's smile didn't leave his mind all morning.  
  
*****  
  
There was a patch of sunlight dancing across Lucas's face as groaned and opened his eyes slowly, allowing the dazzling light to jar him to his senses. He shivered a bit, and pulled the covers up around his bare body.  
Something was wrong. He looked around his room. His clothes were in a pile on his floor, next to a paper bag that looked as though it had alcohol in it. There was a bottle of Bacardi sitting next to his bed, half empty, and another empty bottle had rolled under the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he came to terms with the fact that he didn't remember anything from the previous night.  
He was alone his bed, which was good. Or was it? He didn't know. He stumbled out of bed and pulled on some shorts, and headed down the hall for a shower. He wasn't thinking clearly yet, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind.  
What had happened last night? It scared him that couldn't remember. He didn't think he had ever been so drunk that he couldn't remember anything. He thought hard. What was the last thing I can remember?  
Soft blonde curls, questioning eyes, a soft kiss...followed by a more passionate one...  
His thoughts jammed up as though this singular thought had stopped everything. Did I sleep with Peyton? He wondered. But where was she? He rubbed his eyes in confusion and got out of the shower. He dried quickly, trying to think.  
He made his way around the house, making sure that there wasn't anyone there. He went back to his room and picked up the phone. He was about to dial Peyton's number when he slammed the phone down again.  
He couldn't call her. What if it hadn't been her? Then she would know that he had been with another girl...but had he? It wasn't Brooke...it couldn't be...unless...?  
Dialing Brooke's number, he sat impatiently, tapping his foot.  
"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and tired.  
"Hey Brooke. It's Lucas."  
"Oh."  
Lucas felt relieved. That was most definitely a no. She sounded pissed off. Which meant that she was still mad at him. Which meant that they most definitely didn't do anything last night. Unless... "Hey, I was wondering how you were. What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing." Her voice was curt.  
"So what did you do last night?"  
"What the hell is this? Are you going to be some jealous exboyfriend all of the sudden? I was out, okay? Is that okay? God, like it's any of your business."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Like hell you are." The phone went dead.  
Lucas felt drained and frustrated. He had the worst headache he had ever had, a mystery woman that he might have slept with and had no idea of how to find her, two girls that probably hate his guts right now, and to top it all off, he felt sick to his stomach.  
"Peachy." He said dryly to his empty room. He was just now realizing how completely trashed his room was. The books from his desk were on the floor, his mattress was practically hanging off its frame, his curtains were half open, his computer...  
His computer! Had Peyton seen the whole thing? Stunned by this unexpected thought, Lucas lept from his bedside to the computer. His web cam wasn't on. Nor was hers. He sat back down with a heavy sigh, disappointed not to see her face on the screen.  
Although it's a good thing that she didn't see you last night with...whoever. It must have been one hell of a night, by the looks of things.  
Somehow he felt as though he hadn't slept with Peyton. Something in his gut was telling him that it was just wishful thinking. He sighed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
"Screw it all." He had come to a quick conclusion. Effortless, painless...He had finally found the answer. He just wasn't going to care.  
His heart hurt at his next thought, but he simply stood and started to dress, ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach.  
I don't need Peyton. I just have to stop thinking about her. Screw her. Better yet, screw the world. People suck. 


	3. Screw The World

There was a patch of sunlight dancing across Lucas's face as groaned and opened his eyes slowly, allowing the dazzling light to jar him to his senses. He shivered a bit, and pulled the covers up around his bare body.  
Something was wrong. He looked around his room. His clothes were in a pile on his floor, next to a paper bag that looked as though it had alcohol in it. There was a bottle of Bacardi sitting next to his bed, half empty, and another empty bottle had rolled under the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he came to terms with the fact that he didn't remember anything from the previous night.  
He was alone his bed, which was good. Or was it? He didn't know. He stumbled out of bed and pulled on some shorts, and headed down the hall for a shower. He wasn't thinking clearly yet, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind.  
What had happened last night? It scared him that couldn't remember. He didn't think he had ever been so drunk that he couldn't remember anything. He thought hard. What was the last thing I can remember?  
Soft blonde curls, questioning eyes, a soft kiss...followed by a more passionate one...  
His thoughts jammed up as though this singular thought had stopped everything. Did I sleep with Peyton? He wondered. But where was she? He rubbed his eyes in confusion and got out of the shower. He dried quickly, trying to think.  
He made his way around the house, making sure that there wasn't anyone there. He went back to his room and picked up the phone. He was about to dial Peyton's number when he slammed the phone down again.  
He couldn't call her. What if it hadn't been her? Then she would know that he had been with another girl...but had he? It wasn't Brooke...it couldn't be...unless...?  
Dialing Brooke's number, he sat impatiently, tapping his foot.  
"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and tired.  
"Hey Brooke. It's Lucas."  
"Oh."  
Lucas felt relieved. That was most definitely a no. She sounded pissed off. Which meant that she was still mad at him. Which meant that they most definitely didn't do anything last night. Unless... "Hey, I was wondering how you were. What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing." Her voice was curt.  
"So what did you do last night?"  
"What the hell is this? Are you going to be some jealous exboyfriend all of the sudden? I was out, okay? Is that okay? God, like it's any of your business."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Like hell you are." The phone went dead.  
Lucas felt drained and frustrated. He had the worst headache he had ever had, a mystery woman that he might have slept with and had no idea of how to find her, two girls that probably hate his guts right now, and to top it all off, he felt sick to his stomach.  
"Peachy." He said dryly to his empty room. He was just now realizing how completely trashed his room was. The books from his desk were on the floor, his mattress was practically hanging off its frame, his curtains were half open, his computer...  
His computer! Had Peyton seen the whole thing? Stunned by this unexpected thought, Lucas lept from his bedside to the computer. His web cam wasn't on. Nor was hers. He sat back down with a heavy sigh, disappointed not to see her face on the screen.  
Although it's a good thing that she didn't see you last night with...whoever. It must have been one hell of a night, by the looks of things.  
Somehow he felt as though he hadn't slept with Peyton. Something in his gut was telling him that it was just wishful thinking. He sighed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
"Screw it all." He had come to a quick conclusion. Effortless, painless...He had finally found the answer. He just wasn't going to care.  
His heart hurt at his next thought, but he simply stood and started to dress, ignoring the empty feeling in his stomach.  
I don't need Peyton. I just have to stop thinking about her. Screw her. Better yet, screw the world. People suck.  
  
*****  
  
There was a tinkling of bells as Peyton stepped into Karen's Café. The place was bright and cheery, and full of people milling to get their caffine fix. Peyton yawned and shuffled up to the front counter.  
"Hey, Peyton," Came a voice. She looked up and to her surprise Jake stood behind the counter, grinning at her. He looked pretty worse for wear. Peyton imagined she couldn't look much better. She smiled weakly at him.  
"Rough night?" She asked him.  
"Mildly. Jenny wasn't feeling well. Although I have to say that key contraption is saving me a lot of hassle. Thanks again." Peyton nodded.  
"Glad I could help." Peyton looked up blindly at the menu posted on the wall. "How 'bout a cappuccino?" She yawned.  
"It looks as though I'm not the only one who had a rough night." Said Jake mildly. He chuckled and grabbed a spare rag, taking the opportunity to wipe down the counter, which was sticky and smelled sweet. Peyton shrugged.  
"Eh, I got into my paintbrushes and couldn't stop," She admitted. She neglected to mention the fact that she was thinking about Lucas the entire time. Jake looked her in the eye and grinned. Peyton's stomach fluttered.  
"That's cool..." He looked as though he wanted to say something more, but he didn't. Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.  
"What is it?" She asked him.  
"Well," He said, as though she was forcing him to talk. He sounded nervous. Peyton eyed him skeptically. "I kind of need another favor."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah...well, I need you to watch Jenny again for me, if you don't mind." Peyton sighed and tried to look like it was a huge favor, but in the end her smile gave her away.  
"Of course I don't mind. When?"  
"How about Friday?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Yeah." Jake looked relieved, and then nervous again. "Um...there's one more thing." Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Well, Jenny actually won't be there...and I will. Still interested?"  
Peyton grinned. It seemed like she was in another dimension. Jake was asking her out. He was really asking her out. It seemed too real to be a dream, but she couldn't be sure...  
"Sure." The voice was hers, but she wasn't aware that she had spoken at all. She was looking at Jake in a new light. Then she came to her senses. "But only if you get me that cappuccino." She said sternly. Jake smiled.  
"Right away, ma'am." He expertly made her coffee and then winced as a bit of whip cream dripped down the side. "You'll have to forgive me," He said apologetically. "I'm new at this."  
"Could have fooled me." Said Peyton with a smile. "I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder.  
As she walked out of the café, her cappuccino in hand, she noticed how much more welcoming the morning seemed. The brightness didn't bother her so much anymore. And she only had one thought on her mind.  
I can't wait for Friday.  
  
Lucas who?  
  
*****  
  
Thanx guys u kno I luv u! keep r&r....ing? hahaha well neways its seriously the best stuff to hear what u guys REALLY think. If u want to email me w/ more suggestions...I would luv to hear from u! 


	4. Betrayed

Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Lucas thought his head was going to spoilt in two. It felt as though someone had hit him repeatedly over the head with a heavy club. Or maybe a hammer.  
He groaned, pulling the blanket closer around him. He knew it was time to get up and face the day...well, afternoon...but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his bed and face the harsh reality of his mistakes. He just wanted to lie in bed forever and sleep off the terror he felt from the previous night.  
He still had no idea who it might have been, but whoever she was she didn't leave a note. And he was pretty sure there had been someone...  
He slowly opened his eyes. His alarm clock read 2:13.  
"Great," He said dryly. "Mom's home."  
There was a knock at the door. Lucas started. Glancing around the room, he saw that he had at least hid the alcohol and picked up his room a bit. Sighing with relief, he sat up a bit.  
"Yeah?"  
The door creaked open. Karen stood with her arms crossed, looking at Lucas sternly. Oh God, she knows. Was his first thought. Because the look on Karen's face was most definitely a pissed one. It was the kind of face he feared, full of expectations and prepared speeches, of "You-are-better- than-that"'s and dissapointment.  
Karen came in and sat on the edge of his bed. He winced inwardly as he thought of the empty bottles underneath his bed. She pursed her lips and quietly stared at him.  
Lucas's heart leapt to his chest. How could she know? Did the mystery woman talk to her? Did she smell alcohol? Know of his late night? What was that look for?  
"Lucas, honey, we need to talk."  
Lucas gulped uncharacteristically. Karen stared him straight in the eye.  
"Okay, mom. What's up?" Lucas gripped the sheets and prepared himself for the blow...all of the dissapointment, the questions...  
"Have you been taking money from my purse?"  
Lucas gaped at her.  
"Wha...?"  
"I said, have you been taking money from my purse?"  
Lucas shook his head. What was she talking about? No stranger girl? No alcohol? No staying out past curfew? He felt dazed, and confused.  
"Mom, of course not," Lucas told her firmly. "Why do you think I would take money from you?"  
Karen sighed and looked at him, almost as if she thought he was lying. He shrunk back, even though he knew he hadn't taken anything from her.  
"Well, I had two fifties in my wallet last night and now they're gone."  
Lucas looked at her in disbelief.  
"And you think that I took them?" He asked her quietly. Was there no trust? He searched her eyes, and found that there was little in them. She looked away, and nodded. "How could you think that, Mom?"  
"I don't know...it just seemed that lately-"  
"What? Lately what? Lately I can't keep my promises? Lately I have been letting people down? Lately I have been making mistakes? Is that what you are saying? Do you think that it's gotten that bad? Don't you trust me?" He was on his feet now, not quite aware of how he got there. He was breathing heavily, furious. She actually thought that he would steal money from her.  
"Lucas," She said softly, reaching out to him. He took that as a "no", and ripped his arm out of reach. "Lucas honey, I'm just wondering, is all. I'm worried about you..."  
"Worried about me? WORRIED about me?" Lucas seethed. "You're WORRIED about me, so you accuse me of stealing from my own mother? What, do you think I have no morals, that I have turned into some crazed lunatic thief?"  
Karen's eyes were wide in fear of her son's antics.  
"No, honey...I just thought that...well, maybe you needed the money, and...well maybe you didn't think I would give it to you..."  
Lucas watched as she tried to say the rights words, as she tried to pacify her son. Her 'evil, dilusional' son.  
"I just don't know what's going on with you, Lucas. It seems like there is so much going on your life that I'm not a part of. And I'm just trying to understand. I just want to help..."  
Lucas sat down, his head afresh with a new pounding that seemed to have started up when his mom started talking. He listened, breathing hard rubbing his temples, trying to ease the pain out.  
Karen took this as a good sign and continued, her voice stronger and more determined.  
"It's just that you seem to be having more problems lately...disappearing in the middle of the night, coming home past curfew, running games with your friends, letting your temper get the best of you...it isn't like you."  
Lucas stared at the ground. He knew all this already. If only everyone would leave him alone about it, maybe he could sort things out. But no, they had to drill it into his head that he had been an ass. And the it starts. The never ending cycle of him breaking hearts and in turn being heartbroken, with no one to listen to him or understand.  
If only he could just be himself again...whoever that was. Even he didn't know just then.  
"Lucas, I'm just trying to understand what's going on. What happened to the old Lucas, the one who handled these things so well? Please, help me. I just want to be here for you. Tell me what I can do."  
Lucas stood so fast a dizzy spell washed over him. Shaking it off, he looked her straight in the eye.  
"You can leave me alone. I don't need your help. I just need you to leave me ALONE. Is that so freaking hard to ask? Jeez, its not like I haven't already thought through all of this. I know that I am a horrible person, alright? I don't need you to tell me that. I just can't believe you have so little faith in me." Karen looked down at her folded hands and bit her lip. Lucas winced. He hated yelling at her.  
"I do have faith in you. I know that you will figure things out. I know that you will be a better person and that you will face your mistakes like a man. But I also know that you will have a rough time in the process, and just know that I will be here for you." She looked at him quickly, then back at her hands. There was a moments silence in which time Lucas seethed at her and she studied her hands intently. When she next spoke, her voice was soft, and low, but determined to get the last word in. "But you know, if you would have asked, I would have given you the money."  
Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his jacket off of his chair and threw it around his shoulder, wincing only slightly as it hit his bad arm. Karen's eyes were wide with fear again.  
"Where are you going?" She asked him in a quivering voice. She looked on the verge of tears. When he didn't answer right away, tears started down her cheeks. "Lucas, where are you going? Don't leave like this again..."  
Lucas threw open the door.  
"Mom, I can't tell you anything if you don't trust me. I didn't take your money. I can't believe that you could possibly think that I would. I know that I am not the person I used to be, and it hurts me as much as it hurts you. But what hurts me even more, I think, is knowing that you have so little faith in me. That you think so little of me. Because I truly think you are one of the last people that could possibly give me hope to overcome all this shit." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Now I don't know who to turn to." He said simply, shrugging.  
And with that, he slammed the door and left one of the people he cared most about in the darkness of his wake, crying all alone.  
"Lucas," Karen whispered in the dark. "What have you done with my son?"  
  
*****  
  
Hey guys sorry it took me so long! Thanx for reading PLZ review! It's what keeps me going haha. Tell me what you think! Thanx! I luv you guys! Lotsaluv Jen 


End file.
